Power electronic modules or power inverters can be designed for normal load conditions or overload conditions on vehicles. At peak load conditions, appropriate thermal management is critical. For example, as inverters deal with the peak load current, the interface between two mating conductors or contacts becomes more critical because this interface can be a bottleneck for electrical current and thermal heat flow. There is an inherent resistance at the interface which generates heat. This also hinders thermal flow used for cooling, which makes heat management difficult. To reduce electrical resistance at the contact interface, the outside envelope size of the contacts can be increased. However, this results in an inefficient use of space within the inverter. It is desired to reduce electrical resistance at the contact interface without increasing the outside envelope size of the contacts.